Home networks where a server may be caused to transition from sleep mode to active mode with low power consumption are known (Non-Patent Document 1).
Such a home network includes a client terminal, a proxy and a server. The proxy is located between the client terminal and the server. The client terminal is capable of communicating directly with the server, and is also capable of communicating with the server via the proxy.
When the server is in sleep mode, the client terminal sends a proxy starting signal to the proxy. The proxy receives the proxy starting signal from the client terminal and converts the received proxy starting signal to a starting signal. Then, the proxy sends the converted starting signal to the server. In response to the starting signal from the proxy, the server transitions from sleep mode to active mode.    Non-Patent Document 1; Oyama et al., “Implementation of UPnP Home Network Using Ultra Low Power Wake-Up IC”, Society Conference, September 2011.